


Amateur Dewey Dew Night!

by Angel_Duck_Tales_5



Series: Duck Talks! [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Action, Angelic Ducks, Humor, Romance, The Amateur Days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Duck_Tales_5/pseuds/Angel_Duck_Tales_5
Summary: For some reason, Dewey still felt like doing the amateur version of his beloved talk show, even after it went professional. He has fondness for the glory days, doesn't he?
Relationships: Dewey Duck/Webby Vanderquack
Series: Duck Talks! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585486
Kudos: 3





	Amateur Dewey Dew Night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewey gets started by discussing about his most favorite food in the whole world: Chili cheese dogs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I just wanted to see what it's like if Dewey's show is still amateur. At least he still has his charm!

What's up? Dewey here! As you may have noticed, there's little less fanfare here in this one than in my professional show. That's because it's amateur!

And before you ask me any questions, yes, I still love Dewing the amateur version because it's so fun and a lot more quick too! Now, before we get started...

**HaPpY B-B-BIRTHDAY! BAM BAM MEW MEW!**

Haha, this keytar is the best! It has every sound for every situation!

Now, you don't have to be a Dewtective to figure out what's going on. Today is Angel's birthday! And I bet just me saying "happy birthday" to him would already be the best birthday present to him from yours truly! I heard he's one of my most loyal fans, after all!

_*ahem*_

Anyways, let's get to the main topic at hand!

**CHILI CHEESE DOGS!**

The most perfect food to ever exist. Now, how come I never tried this food earlier? You see, I first got addicted to it throughout that nutso Timephoon event.

Anyways, that cheesy, spicy taste got me hooked for life! Contrary to popular (and Mrs. Beakley's) belief, it's wonderful to get hooked into chili cheese dogs! I mean, who wouldn't love this?!

Don't believe me? Well, take a look at this!

I dare you to take a look at THIS for one minute and NOT get hungry because of it.

...

...

...

...It's impossible, right?

Not only that, but it served as a wonderful memory for said Timephoon adventure. Now, I'm not going to spoil it right now because, well, people are just now hearing about this adventure, but the chili cheese dog is just precious and I bet a certain someone will agree!

Okay, now that we got that out of the way...

**...I CANNOT TAKE IT ANYMORE! I NEED TO EAT IT RIGHT NOW! I AM DEWFINITELY CRAVING IT RIGHT NOW! I WILL SEE YOU GUYS TOMORROW!**

*runs out of the room*

**BYEEEEE!**


End file.
